Planet Destructos Part 2
Planet Destructos Part 2 is the 8th episode of Ben 10 Alien Attack, It's the second part of the 2 part season finale of Season 1, Albedo has defeated Ben and his team by trapping them in thick ice, but somebody who works close to him lets them free Transcript Albedo: I finally did it, I finally defeated Ben Tennyson Psyphon: *Walks in from taking the Ice Sculptures outside* But now that Ben Tennyson is frozen you can't get the Ultimatrix Albedo: I don't need the Ultimatrix now, I have the new Omnitrix, I rule a planet, and soon I will invade and become supreme ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy! *Laughs Evily* Psyphon: I will ready the invasion fleet *leaves* (Psyphon walks outside the castle, takes out a hammer and frees the team) Ben: Psyphon? you saved us! Psyphon: I came here to work undercover so I could free Vilgax, But Albedo is more powerful than I thought Gwen: So you freed us so we could help you stop Albedo and get Vilgax back? Psyphon: Yes Ben: Ok, but if we free Vilgax, tell him we helped Psyphon: I will, and hopefully he will repay you Albedo: *Walking to the door* Psyphon: Quick! Hide before he sees you (The team go behind the castle) Psyphon: Master Albedo, It's terrible, Ben Tennyson and his friends have escaped Albedo: Well then FIND THEM, I can't invade the Galaxy when Tennyson is still alive and ready to stop me! Psyphon: Y-yes sir Albedo: I'm going to find my old friend Azmuth, maybe I can force him to surrender some Plumber Tech, Psyphon: I've already activated the R.E.D's on your ship Albedo: Excellent! *Gets on his ship and flies away* Ben: *Walks to the front with Gwen and Kevin* So Albedo plans on invading the Galaxy Psyphon: I fear so, he plans on becoming Supreme Ruler of the Milky Way Kevin: It's the Highbreed invasion all over again Psyphon: Yes, But this invasion will contain more ships, and The Mind Control Drones will be powerful enemies you have battled in the past Ben: We have to be ready! Psyphon: I can disable the tracking device in the Ultimatrix for you so Albedo can't find you Ben: Thanks, we can go back to Earth and gather Plumbers and Plumbers' Kids Psyphon: You're welcome, now go before Albedo returns, I must prepare and attempt to sabotage the invasion fleet (The Team Leave and return to Earth) Ben: Gwen, Go get all the Plumbers you know, Kevin, you get all the Plumbers' kids you know Gwen: What'll you do? Ben: I'm going to find Julie and Paradox Paradox: You Won't have to find me, I'm right here Ben: Ok... I'll go find Julie then (Ben and Paradox get into Ben's car and drive to Julie's house) Julie: So you want me and Ship to help you stop an invasion of our Galaxy by some crazy guy that looks like you? Ben: Uh... Yeah Julie: Sure! it sounds fun, Just make sure I'm home before Curfew if the world isn't taken over (Meanwhile, Kevin is getting the help of Cooper) Cooper: Sure, I'll help (Soon Everybody from the War of the Worlds team have been gathered on the Rustbucket 3) Alan: So We have to fight this guy called Albedo? and he looks just like you except he was white hair? Ben: Yeah Alan: Are you sure he's not your grandfather? *Laughs* Kevin: It's not funny, if we don't stop this guy the whole Galaxy will be under his control Alan: Ok Ok, Gwen: Kevin: Do you remember how to get to Destructos? Kevin: Got it on my GPS Ben: You have a GPS on this thing? Kevin: Much More than a GPS, but now's not the time for that, let's go! (Soon they arrive) Albedo: TRESPASSERS! Guards, Destroy them all Ship: *Transforms into a cannon and starts shooting the guards* Ship Ship! Julie: Ship Can't hold them back for long, everybody ready! Ben: *Transforms* Alien X! I'm ready (The Guards get passed Ship and start attacking the team) Alien X: Motion Carried! Defend Team *Creates Null Void Portal and all the guards get sucked in* Albedo: Nice Work, But you're too late, INVASION FLEET! INVADE MILKY WAY GALAXY! Alien X: No! *Tries to stop Fleet* Albedo: Ha! not even a Celestialsapien can harm this fleet Psyphon: *Takes out Blaster and shoots Albedo* Albedo: *Jumps out of the way* PSYPHON! Traitor! Psyphon: I will do whatever it takes to get Vilgax back! Albedo: INVASION FLEET! INVADE PLANET EARTH! Julie: No! *Merges with Ship to create battle armour and starts attacking fleet* Albedo: This Time you will fall Ben Tennyson! *Transforms to Evil Way Big* This form will make a great ruler! Alien X: Too Early to think about that, *Tries to Put Albedo in the Null Void* Albedo: *Shoots Cosmic Blast at Alien X* Alien X: *Destroys Blast* You Can't Win Albedo, I can go all day! *Transforms* Echo Echo *Clones* Albedo: Simple to destroy *Attacks All Echo Echo clones and kills them all* Gwen: BEN! (Suddenly, Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disk surround Albedo* Ult. Echo Echo: Wall Of Sound! Albedo: AAAGH!! Ult. Echo Echo: Call off the invasion, I have plenty more sonic disks Albedo: NEVER! Ult. Echo Echo: *Surrounds Albedo with more Sonic Disks* Albedo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Ult. Echo Echo: Gwen, Kevin, Go and stop the invasion the Earth, the rest of us can stop Albedo Albedo: *Turns into Human* I didn't want to do this, But I have to, DRONE 999 AND 998 (Two To'kustars appear and attack the team) Ult. Echo Echo: Oh, Snap... Wait, I have an idea *Transforms back to Echo Echo and clones* Julie: What's he doing? Paradox: You'll see Echo Echo: Ok Clones, Go Ultimate on my mark, 1, 2, 10! *All Echo Echos go Ultimate* Ult. Echo Echo: Now, Surround the To'kustars with all your sonic disks, try and break the mind control device (All the Ultimates do that and the To'kustars are freed from the mind control) Albedo: Noooo! Ult. Echo Echo: We Did it! We stopped his drones (Albedo's Eyes start glowing red and he generates red mana) Paradox: He's unlocked his Anodite Power Albedo: Now I am unstoppable! Ult. Echo Echo: *Transforms* Alien X! Motion Carried! Stop Albedo and Save the Galaxy *Attacks Albedo but is easilly thrown back with a mana blast* Albedo: You Have no chance of stopping me! *Sounds out Mana Wave* Alien X: *Reflects Wave on Albedo* Albedo: Aaaaaah! *Anodite Powers stop working* Alien X: You're powerless now Albedo, Call off the fleet or spent eternity in the Null Void Albedo: *Sighs* INVASION FLEET! STOP INVADING AND RETURN TO DESTRUCTOS Julie: Yes! We won! we did it! Alien X: *Transforms to Human* Grandpa Max: You may have escaped going to the Null Void, but you're going to Plumber Jail for an attempted invasion of Earth and other Planets Albedo: Fine, Take me away Psyphon: Eh Eh Eh. First? Albedo: *Sighs* All mind control devices deactivate, Code 115 Vlgax: Psyphon, What Happened? Psyphon: Albedo captured and brainwashed you, you were saved thanks to Ben Tennyson Vilgax: He Saved me? Psyphon: Yes Vilgax: Well, um.. Let him know that he's made a powerful ally Julie: So Ben, We saved the world again Ben: Yeah Julie: *Kisses Ben on the lips* Grandpa Max: Look at you two, how sweet Albedo: Your human affection sickens me Grandpa Max: Quiet you *Walks to Plumber Ship* Julie: *Looks at Watch* Oh no, My Curfew's in 10 Minutes Kevin: Don't worry, I have hyperdrive (They Return Home) Julie: See you tommorow Ben Ben: Bye Kevin: Come on, Tennyson Julie's not the only one with Curfew Ben: Sorry, *Gets onto the ship and it flies away to Ben's house* (End Credits) Category:Episodes Category:Planets Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales